LIBERTAD
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Roy Mustang no fue capaz de recuperar aquello que perdio por cruzar la puerta, el precio ha sido demasiado alto y la carga que esto conlleva mucho mayor, pero Riza continuara a su lado hasta recuperar lo que ella ha perdido. Royai.


**-LIBERTAD-**

_-Un hombre que tenía la grandiosa visión de salvar este país, perdió la vista. Incapaz de ver en lo que se convertirá su amada nación.-_

Las palabras resonaron con tal claridad que le dio la impresión que era la primera vez que las escuchaba; pero de eso habían transcurrido tres meses, aun así continuaba escuchándolas casi a diario con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Después de todo, sus sueños por cambiar el país no eran más que una ambición, un deseo surgido de la vanidad y el precio que pagó por su ego tal vez fuese justo. Pero incluso cuando aquel sacrificio había valido la pena, él no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y cada mañana se recriminaba la falta de fuerza para enfrentarse a ese nuevo mundo.

Parpadeó un par de veces en dirección a la puerta que conectaba con el jardín. Incluso cuando su mundo continuaba mostrándose en sombras y oscuridad, tan diferente a como lo había llegado a conocer tiempo atrás supo que un brillante y luminoso sol se colaba desde el patio reflejándose en el pulcro suelo.

Extendió su mano derecha sintiendo la agradable sensación de los rayos matutinos calentando su piel, escuchó el trinar de las aves y un poco más lejos las frescas risas de los niños, jugando en las calles ajenos a todas las revueltas que había vivido el país hace unos meses.

Y sin que lo quisiera, su voluntad volvió a flaquear; porque no podía evitar sentir que no había ganado nada, y si perdido mucho. Era cierto que después del "Día Prometido" y logrado detener la amenaza, la gente de Amestris volvía a reconocer a Roy Mustang como héroe de guerra, que las bajas en su bando habían sido mínimas, sus hombres mantuvieron su palabra y regresaron con vida de aquella pesadilla. Todo aquello le hacía sentir satisfecho y sin embargo continuaba siendo un humano, con todas aquellas debilidades que tanto habían recalcado los homúnculos; por eso se lamentaba de su actual estado.

Haber sido parte de los sacrificios y logrado salir con vida le había costado la vista, aquellos seres lo privaron de un sentido que siempre había estado ahí, resultando tan natural que poca importancia le prestaba. Hasta que se lo arrebataron, burlándose de él y hasta ese momento lo comprendió, su vista se había apagado sumiéndolo en las sobras y la desesperación para empezar a ver con total claridad.

Porque nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable e inútil, sin ser capaz de proteger a las personas que en ese momento lo necesitaban, sin ser capaz de retener en sus pupilas su imagen sonriendo una vez más.

Dejó caer su brazo sobre su regazo, notando como aquella sensación de soledad lo asaltaba de nuevo y el nudo en su garganta se formaba una vez más, instándolo a hacer lo que no se permitía por considerarlo una auténtica prueba de debilidad.

Esbozó una mínima sonrisa, burlándose de su lamentable estado.

**-"Es casi hora de irnos"-**

La voz de la mujer llegó desde su espalda, y aunque ese suave tono de voz siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, ese día no lo logró por eso solo movió la cabeza para que ella viera que le prestaba atención.

Aunque Riza lo sabía desde hace días no dijo nada, porque esperaba el momento en que Roy iniciara esa conversación que seguía incompleta.

**-"Hoy será un día caluroso"-** Intento la mujer, esperando obtener alguna respuesta.

**-"Hubiera sido mejor haber muerto aquel día; allá, bajo los túnel**es"-

Riza dirigió su vista a donde Roy permanecía sentado con la cabeza baja. Aunque sabía que ese era el inició de aquella conversación le pareció demasiado doloroso escucharlo, permaneció un instante callada sin saber cómo continuar.

** -"Sabes bien que yo no lo hubiera permitido. De haber muerto esa vez, no solo habrías terminado con tu vida sino también con la mía"- **

**-"Sabes que no te dejaría, jamás habría hecho algo que pudiera lastimarte. Tal vez no lo sepas pero fue la promesa que me hice desde la primera vez que te vi, sin embargo no fui capaz de cumplirla.**

**Así como no he sido capaz de liberarte de la alquimia de fuego que tanto te ha lastimado."-** Roy se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde hace semanas que sostenía una conversación tan larga con Riza, aún cuando vivían juntos.

**-"La alquimia de fuego no es culpa tuya, todo eso fue resultado de las investigaciones de mi padre, él fue quien marcó mi cuerpo con aquello, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso"-** Continuó, percatándose de lo duro que resultaba seguir esa conversación.

**-"Y sin embargo prometí protegerte a la muerte de mi maestro. En Ishbal me pediste que te liberara de aquella alquimia que solo te había hecho sufrir, y solo fui capaz de traer a tu vida más dolor. No pude cumplir tu deseo porque solo te esclavice a esto, ahora estas atada a quien alguna vez fue el alquimista de fuego, a este ciego que no es capaz de velar por la felicidad de la mujer que ama.**

**Si tan solo pudieras encontrar la felicidad a lado de un hombre que pudiera darte esa libertad"-**

Aunque Roy no lo veía directamente se dio cuenta que Riza había empezado a llorar.

**-"Tienes razón Roy, es hora de que empiece a pensar en mi futuro, en buscar quien me haga feliz"-** Sonrió mirándolo directamente, sintiendo como unas gruesas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El militar abrió asustado los ojos por sus palabras, quiso decir algo pero no encontró que más podía hacer para expirar sus culpas. No esperaba esa respuesta tan directa por parte de Riza, sin embargo sabía que esa decisión era la mejor para ella.

**-"Me alegra escuchar eso"-** Mintió.

**-"En Ishbal te pedí que me liberaras de aquella maldición, quemaste mi espalda y con ello el secreto de la alquimia de fuego se perdió. Hasta ese día yo no había conocido el significado de ser libre, de ser capaz de despertarte por las mañanas y saber que eres libre para hacer o dirigirte a donde quisieras sin el temor de volverte el blanco de alguien que quisiera robar ese secreto. **

**Tú trajiste a mi vida días llenos de felicidad, aún en medio del ajetreo y conflicto de la milicia me sentía bien porque estaba a tu lado. Dices que debo de buscar mi felicidad en un hombre que me ame tanto como yo a él, acaso no sabes que lo encontré desde hace mucho.**

**Desde el día que alguien entró en la casa de mi padre con la esperanza de volverse un alquimista; desde entonces lo he amado, al mismo hombre que protegí en Ishbal, al héroe de guerra que protegió la vida de sus hombres y de los enemigos, a quien juro cambiar este país y lo consiguió. Incluso amo al hombre que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos buscando vengar a su amigo.**

**Sé que el precio que pagaste por todo eso no fue justo, pero incluso cuando no seas capaz de ver, sabes que tus amigos no te han dejado solo, que yo nunca me apartare de tu lado. Tal vez la oscuridad que hay frente a ti te ha hecho olvidar todo eso, es por eso que yo debo de recuperar a ese hombre, porque no estoy atada a un ciego como tú dices, yo permaneceré junto a ti el tiempo que sea necesario para recuperar al hombre del que me enamore y ha correspondido mis sentimientos"-**

Roy la escuchó y le resultó extraño que las dos veces que la había vuelto a ver llorar fuesen por él. La primera jurando que lo mataría si cometía una tontería y ahora decidida a recuperarlo, a sacarlo de su propia oscuridad, y ofreciéndole la libertad que había rechazado inconscientemente desde el momento en que sus ojos habían dejado de ver.

Se llevó las manos al rostro sin ser capaz de contener por más tiempo sus propias emociones. Riza lo observó en silencio respetando ese momento cerrando la poca distancia que los separaba dando dos simples pasos.

**-"Aquella vez dijiste que no fuera a donde tú no podías seguirme, y sin darme cuenta hacía ese lugar te he estado arrastrando. Y tú no has dicho nada, conoces mejor que yo mis sentimientos, por eso preferías esperar a que yo mismo me diera cuenta.**

**Debes pensar que soy un tonto por desear la muerte, pero de ninguna manera deseo aceptarla si eso implica lastimarte."-**

Riza lo escuchó agradecida por su cambio. A pesar que algunas lagrimas cubrieron su rostro le regaló una sonrisa, notando como su corazón volvía a palpitar con la misma intensidad con que lo hacía cuando se encontraba a solas con él, sin ninguna muralla de por medio. Quiso decirle algo pero Roy se adelantó.

**-"Lamento lo que dije hace un rato, te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento. Dude de mis propias capacidades para salir adelante, pero nunca he dudado de lo que siento por ti.**

**Incluso si he perdido la vista, aún puedo ver el mundo a través de lo que hemos logrado, porque en mi memoria está grabada tu sonrisa, y tu determinación. "-** Supo que Riza le ofrecía su mano, y la calidez que ésta proyecto sobre la suya cuando se aferró a ella terminó por despejar las dudas que pudieron haber albergado.

**-"Contemplaremos juntos ese nuevo mundo porque aun hay cosas por realizar. Mientras tanto quédate a mi lado, para que ambos podamos construir nuestro propio futuro"- **

Roy no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra cuando sintió como la mujer recostaba su cabeza en su pecho tan solo la rodeó con sus brazos, imaginando como se vería ese futuro.

* * *

A tan solo unos días de que conozcamos el final de F.M.A, es demasiado triste porque he seguido el manga/anime desde sus inicios pero también me alegra porque ha sido de los mejores trabajos que he leído.

Bno realmente espero que Roy recupere la vista, y finalmente la dosis de royai que está obligada a darnos Hiromu venga acompañada de una declaración de amor y un beso, jaja, o algo más.

Un one shot que se me ocurrió mientras me ponía al corriente en los chps del anime, espero que les haya gustado y no se sienta demasiado cursi, xD.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
